becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magistrate
Magistrate is a high-ranking official on the Holy Court of the Universal Church. She is one of many Court Officers who have jurisdiction over civil cases within the realm of Invisibase. Although she does not have the administrative authority of the Sages, she is still able to hand down sentences and reside over some criminal cases. The criminal case that interested her most was the treason/rebellion case against Cardinal Pia Arrabo. So infatuated with young Arrabo was she that she would soon aid and abet him before finally becoming his accomplice. She is also the mother of Anonymous and Dios Marinus. __TOC__ War With the Su-Naru Before she was Chief Justice of the Holy Court, Mag was a warrior in the Kal-Panyim Army along side of General Jolen-Heli. She took down a Su-Naru giant, taking the Universal Power of Justice for herself. She was asked by Jolen to join him on the Throne of the Sages, but Mag had other plans. She wanted to spread Universal Justice throughout the cosmos so that all would know her name. Chief Justice As head officer of the Holy Court, she became the celestial personification of judicial systems to come. After making a name for herself throughout the cosmos, Magistrate presented herself to Jolen-Heli, seeking to become his wife. But Jolen had given her place on the throne to his sister Muta-Ramah. However, Jolen's sister Muta was willing to trade places with Mag. But Mag wanted both the Universal Powers of Justice and Understanding. To this end, Jolen turned her down and over the next few millennia, Jolen and Mag were on and off again. But they were never engaged. ''Raunch & Righteous'' By the mid 15th century, the Sages' plan for a Universal Library began to take shape on earth. Jolen-Heli took on human form and left Invisibase to oversee the final stages of the covenant between the Kal-Panyim Tribe and the Eber People. When Mag discovered Jolen's seat on the throne unoccupied, she paid a visit to earth and tracked down her former suitor only to discover that he was seeking to wed a human being. Mag threw herself at human Jolen and begged him to impregnate her. But Jolen turned Mag down in favor for a Berber princess named Mia Arrabo. Mag's jealously towards Mia and her anger toward Jolen got the attention of Dagon, whom she formed a secret alliance with to destroy their marriage and kill their child. By the time Jolen and Mia's child was an adult, Mag realized that the only way to destroy Jolen's earthly family, was to turn his own child against him. With help from Dagon and the Hæysux, Mag moved to take control of Jolen Dindar Sahte Sofu aka Pia Arrabo. ''Raunch Five'' After Pia Arrabo was betrayed by his fiancée, Mag became his new mistress. Their relationship was kept a secret and they only mated outside the realm of Invisibase, far from the watchful eye guards of Jolen-Heli. When Pia was defeated by Moloch, he asked Mag to be part of an experiment to create a super celestial being using Universal Powers. But the experiment didn't go as planned and Mag gave birth to a set of fraternal twins: Dios Marinus and Anonymous. Mag finally had the family that she had always wanted, but she could never show affection for her children. For if the Sages discovered what Pia had done with the stolen Powers, Mag faced banishment, or even worse--imprisonment in Gavisel. Mag continued to support Pia in all of his endeavors, even when he created the Universal Library on the celestial plane and when he secretly joined forces with Lord Dagon to overthrow the Sages. ''Raunch & Righteous Sex'' Magistrate and Pia often took extended holidays in the realm of Caprasecks, where they plotted against the Lumi-Visian Sages. When Pia was called upon to take down Moloch's servant Abaz on earth, Mag joined Pia to make certain that Pia didn't get sidetracked from his mission. But, to her dismay, Pia fell in love with a woman named Alema Gindo. Mag threatened to kill Alema, but Pia convinced mag to keep Alema alive until they tracked down Abaz. Mag often bumped masks with her daughter-in-law Anonymiss, wife of her son Anonymous. But when Anonymiss was killed by a Su-Naru giant, she regretted giving Anonymiss a hard time, because her death made turned her wise-cracking son into a mundane mass-noun agent. When Pia asked Mag if she would help him overthrow the Sages, Mag agreed to help him. But she refused to let Pia use her womb again to create a living weapon for the terrible deed. ''Righteous Heaven'' Magistrate becomes instrumental in Pia's plot to overthrow the Sages. But her involvement may cost her more than her position as Chief Justice. Magistrate Gallery Magistrate-profile.jpg|The Magistrate as Pia Arrabo's mistress. Mag-Dios-Anon.jpg|The Magistrate with her sons. ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard characters